


Rodimus X Male-Reader – Unworthy

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: When Rodimus needs a friendly ear to talk to, the reader is there to listen and support him, which leads to Rodimus confessing his feelings, in his own way.
Relationships: Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/You, Rodimus/Reader, Rodimus/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Rodimus X Male-Reader – Unworthy

Rodimus glumly walked the length of the ship feeling too dejected to transform and drive as he plodded through his melancholy thoughts. He considered going to Swerve's where he could drown his troubles in some high-grade energon, but since other bots were the sources of his problems, he didn’t want to go where so many were bound to be. So, he continue to walk on, paying no mind to where he was going, nor what he was seeing. He paid so little attention to his surroundings that he would have injured you, had you not called out his name in time.

“ARGH! Sorry (Y/N),” Rodimus said, backing up to give you some room. As the only human aboard, it was easy not to notice you sometimes; you were so small that you only came up to Rodimus' knees.

“It's fine,” You smiled boyishly, making Rodimus envy your carefree demeanour.

You waited for some kind of response or joke from Rodimus. When he didn't say anything, you noticed how depressed he seemed to be.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Rodimus didn't know what a penny was, but he understood the sentiment well enough. “It's nothing, I'm just having a bad day.”

“Well, if you want a friendly ear, I'm free.”

Rodimus hesitated, unsure of whether he wanted to talk or not.

“How about this, I'll stay in my room all night and if you want to talk, just come on in, ok?” You suggested.

You didn't wait for a reply, instead giving Rodimus space as you headed back to your hab-suite.

Rodimus lingered in place only a little while longer until finally decided that talking to you might be exactly what I needed. Upon entering your room, he was somewhat surprised to find that you had prepared a small plate of energon sweets for him. They looked like the kind Rung made for his patients; Rodimus wondered if that was where you had gotten them from.

“I'm glad you decided to come. Would you like to sit down?” You asked.

Rodimus silently made his way over to the sofa, sitting squarely down.

Although you had your own set of human sized furniture on the opposite side of the room, you clambered onto the sofa to sit next Rodimus; he looked like he needed the company. Never before had you seen him sit so perfectly still. He usually slung a leg over the side of his chair, or he would lie on his back so he practically filled the whole space while he constantly fidgeted, incapable of sitting still; it was sad to see him so constrained.

“So, what's on your mind?” You prompted.

Rodimus considered how much he ought to tell you about this plight. He planned to keep it minimal so as to not burden you, but the second he began talking it was like the floodgates opened and he found that he couldn't stop.

“It's Optimus,” he admitted, ashamed that he was angry at his hero and mentor. “I've always looked up to him - Primus, who hasn't? - and I always thought he saw me as an equal or at the very least someone with the potential to be one.”

“But then I start this Quest, which is my first time as captain and it's like he thinks I'm not worthy or something. WHY DID HE MAKE MEGATRON CO CAPTAIN, FOR FRAGS SAKE?! It's not _fair_. Like, what? I'm no match morally-speaking than a guy who's committed mass-genocide? I CARRIED THE MATRIX TOO, DAMN IT OPTIMUS!”

As if afraid Optimus would hear him and berate him for harbouring doubt, Rodimus fell momentarily silent again.

“The crew... They blame me for bringing Megatron aboard but I didn't choose this. Maybe they want to try telling Optimus no sometime, then they’ll see that it’s impossible. I didn't want Megatron here either, much less with him judging everything I do as Co-captain... It really isn't fair.”

“In the end though, what if is Optimus is right? What if I have dragged everyone on the stupid quest to find the Knights of Cybertron and I can't do it? What if I really am not worthy?”

Rodimus held his head in his hands, letting the question linger heavily in the air, completely prepared for you to confirm his worst fears and tell him that he was indeed a terrible leader.

You reached out with your foot and nudged Rodimus' thigh. He looked over to find you smiling sympathetically.

“You know,” You said pensively, “It's good that this is what worries you.”

“What?” Rodimus croaked.

“A person who thinks that they make a perfect leader is actually terrible because they're not willing to change in the interests of their people,” You explained. “By worrying that you're a bad captain, you're allowing yourself to grow by taking into account what the crew need you to be.”

“But Megatron-”

“Is a problem that Optimus created, which was incredibly selfish of him, and a topic for later. Right now, your problem boils down to you and your insecurities. You think you're not worthy, Rodimus? Codswallop, I say, but it isn't me you need to convince; you need to convince yourself and there’s only one way to do that.”

“How?” Rodimus asked desperately.

“Think of all the things that you believe make a worthy leader and never stop thinking of them until you meet all the criteria. Build yourself into the captain you want to be. Grow.”

At your words, Rodimus felt somewhat inspired; at least he knew one person on the ship believed in him. Come to think of it, you were always there when he needed advice. Rodimus had valued your friendship from the moment you were assigned to the Lost Light as Earth's ambassador. You were kind, wise, fun to be around, and now that he thought about it, Rodimus realised that you were pretty good looking as far as humans were concerned.

Upon realising his attraction to you, Rodimus found himself staring at your lips. Ever rash, he dove towards you, pressing his lips against yours, earning a startled gasp from you.

“You, me, drinks tonight?” He winked flirtatiously after pulling away.

“Oh, um, okay,” You stammered, completely flustered by the sudden change in Rodimus' demeanour.

“Great, see you then,” He grinned, leaving you alone once more. As soon as the door closed, Rodimus pumped his fist into the air, feeling much better than he did earlier; things were looking up.


End file.
